Neko arerugi
by Catakira
Summary: Todos los Mugiwara desembarcan en una isla, dejando al cargo de ella a Chopper, Zoro y Robin. Todo está bien hasta que un pequeño polizón decide invadir la intimidad del Sunny.


**¡Nuevo fic! Este va por ese trio al que tanto amo: Zoro, Robin y Chopper. ¿Alguien aparte de m piensa que son como una pequeña familia? **

**En fin, empecemos…**

Todo comenzó una mañana soleada en el Shin Sekai, todos los Mugiwara habían llegado a una pequeña shima donde pensaban repostar y descansar durante algunas horas antes de volver a echarse al mar. Nuestros amigos decidieron irse a comprar algunas cosas, dejando a Zoro, Robin y Chopper a cargo del Sunny.

Robin se había presentado voluntaria, Zoro no parecía querer salir del puesto de vigía y Chopper estaba dormido en la consulta, ya que ayer se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo medicinas.

A la media hora, mas o menos, de la partida de sus nakama, Chopper se desveló. Desperezándose, salió de la consulta en dirección a la popa del barco en busca de Robin. Y ahí la encontro, tumbada en su hamaca leyendo tranquilamente uno de sus libros. La morena levantó la vista al oir los pasitos de Chopper.

-Buenos días, isha-san.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su libro.

-Hola Robin. ¿Sabes si Sanji ha dejado algo de comer para nostros en la cocina? Es que me disponía a comer algo y me preguntaba si querías acompañarme.- Dijo el renito, devolviendole la sonrisa a Robin.

-Claro, en seguida bajo.- Y con esto Chopper salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina para poder prepararse algo de comer.

Robin se levantó de la hamaca, dispuesta a ir a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa encima, cuando se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba en el puesto de vigía, entrenando. No queriendo dejarle sin comer, la arqueóloga hizo brotar una Robin _fleur_ justo detrás del peliverde.

-Buenos días, kenshi-san.- Su voz sobresaltó al espadachín, que pegó un pequeño respingo al oir la voz de Robin detrás de él.

-Buenos días, Robin. ¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó dejando sus pesas en el suelo y cogiendo la toalla que tenía en una de las sillas.

-Me preguntaba si querías comer algo. Isha-chan va a comer y me ha preguntado si yo quería acompañarlo, pero al verte aquí entrenando me pregunté si a ti te apetecería algo de comer también.- Dijo la chica mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Zoro, deleitándose con la vista de su pecho desnudo y cubierto de pequeñas gotas de sudor. _**(¡Si eso no es sexy, me corto un ala!) **_

Zoro lo meditó durante unos segundos y asintió. -Claro, ahora mismo bajo.- Afirmó sacando a Robin de sus ensoñaciones.

Esta asintió y desapareció en una nube de pétalos de sakura.

Zoro sonrió al verse confirmadas sus sospechas de que era una Robin _fleur_ y no la original.

Cuando terminó de secarse el sudor, sin molestarse en ponerse el abrigo ya que era un día caluroso, saltó por la trampilla del puesto de vigía y aterrizó sobre la cubierta para sentarse inmediatamente y esperar a la comida.

Chopper y Robin salieron de la cocina llevando una pequeña manta y unos cuanfos bentos con una deliciosa meshi dentro. Estirando la manta sobre el suelo, los tres se sentaron dispuestos a llenar sus hambrientos estómagos.

Y es que hacía timpo ya que cada uno disfrutaba de la presencia del otro como si estuviesen unidos por algo más que por simples lazos entre nakama. Si alguien que no los conociese los viese desde fuera, quitando el hecho de que Chopper es un reno-humano, parecen una joven familia. Reian juntos, hablaban de cosas triviales y disfrutaban los unos de los otros. Bien cierto era que toda la Mugiwara kaizoku-dan era como una gran familia, pero ese trio en particular se combina mejor que cualquier otro.

Chopper observaba como Zoro y Robin conversaban sobre cosas sin importancia, pero lo importante para él era le hecho de que se llevaran bien. Aún se acordaba de las veces en las que Zoro se había reusado de hablar con la morena, e incluso a evitar acercarse a ella. Pero ahora parecían llevarse bien, y eso era lo único que importaba. Chopper no quería que las dos personas a las que veía como sus idolos materno y paterno se llevaran mal.

Cuando acabaron de comer, Chopper se tumbó sobre la hierva de cubierta, al lado de Zoro, y observó las nubes durante unos minutos, hasta que una exclamación de Robin le llamaron la atención. A él y a Zoro.

-Valla, parece que tenemos a un pequeño polizón en el barco…- Dijo mirando hacia el lado del Sunny que daba a la costa. Zoro de inmediato se levantó, con una mano sobre las katana, hasta que se percató de lo que era y volvió a tumbarse.

Un gatito. Un pequeño neko se había metido en el barco, seguramente atraído por el olor a comida, y se estaba acercando al trio lentamente.

Chopper se sentó y observó como el gato se acercaba lentamente, mirandolos a los tres y al plato que había ante ellos, donde había sobrado un pequeño pedazo de pescado.

Cuando el neko se encontraba a menos de un metro, un sonido lo sobresaltó, haciendo que regresara tres pasos, y sorprendiendo tambien a Robin y Chopper.

-¡Chis!- Un pequeño estornudo, propio de una, como no decirlo, cria de gato, salió de los labios de Zoro, provocando risas por parte de los otros dos. -¿De que os reis?

-¿No te has oido, Zoro? ¿Así es como estornudas tú?- Preguntó Chopper mientras cogía el pedazo de pescado del plato y se acercaba despacito al gato para darselo, dejándolo a mas o menos medio metro de él.

El neko aceptó feliz el pedazo de comida y se acercó con Chopper hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

-¡Chis!- Volvió a estornudar el espadachin, provcando mas risas de parte de Chopper. Pero enseguida se preocupó por él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? A ver si te has constipado.

-No, me siento bien.- Dijo el espadachín, pero se notaba a la legua que no. Se estaba frotando la nariz de manera exagerada y le lloraban los ojos. Robin le puso una mano en la frente, haciendolo sonrojar.

-Fiebre no tiene.- Dijo entre risas al ver la reacción de Zoro ante el hecho de que ella viese si tiene fiebre. -Tal vez se alergia. ¿Kenshi-san, tienes alergia a algo, que tu sepas?- Inquirió mientras acariciaba al pequeño neko, que se había subido sobre su regazo.

-Que yo sepa… ¡Chis! …no.- Estornudó de nuevo y Chopper se le acercó, haciendo que abriese la boca y mirándole a los ojos.

-Tiene todos los sintomas de ser alergia.- El pequeño reno se miró de nuevo los ojos de Zoro y se giró para encar a Robin.

-¿De que puede ser?- Preguntó la arqueóloga más para sí misma que para los demás.

-~Mew~- El pequeño mullido del neko les llamó la atención y pareció encender una bombilla en la cabeza del isha y la morena.

-Zoro, eres alérgico a los gatos…- Dijo Chopper mientras reía al oir otro de los estornudos del kenshi.

-En ese caso hecha a ese pequeño bicho peludo del barco o acabaré ahogandome de tanto estornudo.- Zoro se levantó del suelo, recogiendo un par de platos, y se encaminó a la cocina.

Robin cogió al pequeño gatito en brazos y lo llevó al borde del Sunny, desde donde saltó al suelo y soltó al neko, que salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad.

Mientras, dentro, unos cuantos brazos _fleur_ transportaban la mayoría de los platos hacia la cocina.

_Esa misma noche, en el Sunny, a altas horas de la noche._

Habían zarpado sin problemas, por muy dificil que pareciese, y se encontraban ya a varios kilometros de distancia de la shima.

Eran mas o menos la una o dos de la madrugada y Zoro se encontraba de guardia, oteando el horizonte, sentado en uno de los sillones, cuando algo llamó su atención.

Cuando giró la cabeza pudo ver como Robin entraba por la trampilla del puesto de vigía. Cuando se giró del todo, se quedó mudo.

Robin vestía con un corto vestido nergo, de una tela suave. Iba descalza y llevaba el pelo suelto. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente; de la cabeza de la arqueóloga salían un par de orejas de gato, del mismo color que su pelo, y de la parte baja de su espalda, salía una pequeña cola, también negra.

Cuando se acercó, Zoro se percató de que esas orejas de verdad salían de la cabeza de la arquóloga, pero que estaban hechas de su propio pelo, que había hecho grecer en distintas zonas gracias a su akuna no mi.

-Vengo a curarte esa alergia, kenshi-san.- Se susurró al oido mientras se abrazaba a él.

-Tengo muchas ganas de empezar con el tratamiento, Robin.

**Ala, ya ta, esque me aburría y se me ocurrió esto, espero que os guste. Nos veremos pronto y bla, bla, bal. **

_**Perdonenla, pero está cansada. **_

**Cierra el pico, Leaf, tengo sueño. Espero que nos veamos pronto, me voy a ver anime. Adios!**

**Por cierto, Neko Arerugi significa alergia a los gatos.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
